charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Brooklyn
Brooklyn is a character from the ''Gargoyles'' TV series. History The gargoyle that would later name himself Brooklyn was hatched in the year 958 in the rookery under Wyvern Hill, and in his youth became good friends with two of his rookery brothers (the gargoyles that would later name themselves Lexington and Broadway), forming the Trio. The Trio, and Brooklyn in particular, are an adventurous lot. Brooklyn eagerly engaged in battle and even rode a horse once. His nature led him to be the natural leader of the Trio. In 994, he got into a fight with Mary and some of the humans in the Castle and was sent to the rookery with his brothers and the gargoyle beast later known as Bronx as a punishment. Though he found this very embarrassing, it ultimately saved his life when the Wyvern Massacre occurred the next day. Shortly thereafter, he was placed under the Magus' curse of permanent sleep, only awakening in 1994 with the rest of the surviving clan members. Not long after his awakening in Manhattan, Brooklyn and his brothers found an old motorcycle and repaired it. Brooklyn eagerly took to riding the motorcycle. Unfortunatly, he only got to ride it once; it was destroyed in a clash with a biker gang and this altercation led to an encounter with Demona that had a major impact on his life. Demona convinced him that Goliath was blind to the true threat of humanity and tricked him into stealing the Grimorum Arcanorum for her, so that she could use it to magically bring Goliath under her control. Though Brooklyn was able to thwart Demona's plans and with Elisa's help negated the spell Demona placed on Goliath, he has never forgiven Demona for it. He continues to hold a bitter grudge against her for having used him (fueled in part by his guilt over having helped her enslave Goliath). Although he was originally somewhat philosophical about his anger at Demona (especially compared to Lexington's similiar enmity for the Pack), his own hate for the renegade gargoyle eventually grew to the point where he would reflexively attack her on sight. He had a similiarly distasteful encounter with Iago who possessed him and used his body to plot against the clan before the spirit was convinced to occupy the Coldsteel robot body. However, although Brooklyn eagerly awaits an opportunity to make the insidious renegade pay, it is unclear to what degree his hate for Coldsteel mirrors his emnity for Demona. Brooklyn has long had a weakness for the ladies. He first eagerly pursued Maggie the Cat, and it took a long while for him to realize that she wanted nothing to do with him, a realization that crushed him. Next he pursued Angela when she joined the clan, and again, felt devastated when she chose Broadway for her mate instead. He also showed an attraction to Delilah, but Goliath asked her to be his date before Brooklyn could for the Halloween Masque party in 1996, though she later apparently chose Brooklyn's Clone Malibu for a companion, much to the original's consternation. Brooklyn was still young and found these frequent romantic rejections frustrating, but he had not yet learned to distinguish between infatuation and true love. After the clan's first battle with the upgraded Pack, where Brooklyn's masterful tactical direction helped soundly defeat them, Goliath appointed Brooklyn his second-in-command, and intended successor. While Brooklyn was, overall, pleased with this new role, he had no desire to become the actual leader of the clan for a long time. Nevertheless, he did have to temporarily take command of the Manhattan Clan during Goliath’s absence on the Avalon World Tour, and after a brief period of resistance, finally accepted it while demonstrating the masterful talents that earned him the temporary title of leader. A few months after the gargoyles moved back to the Eyrie Building, Brooklyn, Broadway and Angela spotted the Phoenix Gate appearing from out of its fiery portal. When Brooklyn attempted to pick it up (to take it into safe-keeping), it began disintegrating and the Phoenix exploded from the Gate. Singling out Brooklyn, it swallowed him and transported him to Scotland in the year 997, where he met Mary and Finella, still being pursued by Constantine's soldiers because they carried the Grimorum Arcanorum. Brooklyn protected the two women, as well as arranged for Demona and her clan to intervene in the Battle of Rathveramoen. After Constantine was slain, the Phoenix appeared again. Mary and Finella begged Brooklyn to take them with him. He did, and the Phoenix transported them all (and the Grimorum as well) to the United States in the late 1970s. There, they worked behind the scenes at setting up the alliance between Xanatos and Demona that would lead to the transporting of Castle Wyvern to New York and the re-awakening of the gargoyles, with a little help from Owen/Puck. After that, the Phoenix whisked Brooklyn off on more adventures. Among other places, he visited Xanadu (where he was joined by a gargoyle beast companion named Fu-Dog), the world in the year 2198 (where he and Fu-Dog aided Samson's Resistance against the Space-Spawn invaders and where he finally learned to forgive a repentant Demona) and feudal Japan (where he at last found true love with a female gargoyle of the Ishimura Clan named Katana). Brooklyn and Katana became mates, and in the course of their travels together, parented two eggs, the first hatched and was named Nashville and the second they continue to call "Egwardo" until its hatching. At some point, Brooklyn lost his left eye, which he covered thereafter with a black eyepatch. At last, after forty years of wandering, from Brooklyn's perspective, the Phoenix deposited him and his family back in Manhattan - only about forty seconds after he first left. He rejoined the clan, adding his family to its ranks, and resumed his position as second-in-command. ''Future Tense'' Brooklyn led the resistance against Xanatos and was mated with Demona. He was killed by the Xanatos Program inside the Eyrie Pyramid. Characteristics Physically, Brooklyn is a wiry red-colored gargoyle. He has a mane of wild white hair, an enormous beak, two long horns, and pterodactyl-like wings. At some point during his TimeDancer adventures, Brooklyn lost his left eye. When he finally returned to Manhattan, he was wearing an eye-patch and armor and was carrying a futuristic rifle; a blaster; a katana; and a Scottish broadsword. Brooklyn likes exploring, and finding out more about human ways. In his adolescence, he even wore sunglasses because they were "cool" (and never mind the fact that sunglasses at night are pointless). He is a quick-witted gargoyle, and has a certain fondness for making wisecracks and sarcastic quips at times. But underneath his thrill-seeking and comic exterior, Brooklyn has a lonelier, almost "Gothic melancholic" side. His best asset is his keen calculating nature. For instance, he is a master tactician capable of orchestrating assaults that often leave the most formidable foes reeling. However, before his TimeDancer adventures, when Demona was involved, Brooklyn's hate could completely cloud his judgment making him prone to attack her on sight. Brooklyn received his name after he awakened in New York in 1994, naming himself after the borough of Brooklyn. Category:Male Category:Gargoyles characters